villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lockdown (Transformers Film Series)
Lockdown is the main robot/secondary antagonist of the film Transformers: Age of Extinction. Answering only to his enigmatic "Creators", Lockdown holds himself above the Autobot/Decepticon war and sees both sides as squabbling children that he has to rein in personally. He doesn't think much of other civilized species across the galaxy (particularly humans), though he isn't above working with them if it suits him. Biography: Before Coming to Earth Little to nothing is known about Lockdown's past before coming to Earth. What is known is that he is a mercenary and was hired by the creators of the Transformers, beings known as the Creators, to hunt down Optimus Prime and bring him back to them. He has also a deadly reputation among Autobots as both Optimus Prime and Ratchet were terrified to see Lockdown on Earth. The Creators must've given him the bomb-like device known as '' the Seed '' and he teamed up with CIA's Cemetery Wind leader Harold Attinger to hunt down the Autobots being provided unlimited access to Earth's resources. He finds Ratchet, and asks him where is Optimus, and when Ratchet did not tell, Lockdown simply rips out his spark. Afterwards, he transforms into a Aventador and left the scene. Hunting Optimus Prime After teaming up with Attinger, he went to Cade Yeager's farm and tried to attack the hidden Autobot leader, who kills the team sent by Attinger and escapes Lockdown's wrath. Lockdown would continue to pursue Optimus, and Lockdown kills Cade's friend, Lucas, during their escape. But in the escape, he loses Optimus, much to his anger. Later on, while Optimus is fighting the man-made Transformer, Galvatron, Optimus did not realize that Lockdown has come to take Optimus. He shoots the Autobot in the back and takes him onto his large prison ship, where he reveals that he is working for the Creators, who want Optimus back for an unknown reason. As a reward for helping him to capture Optimus, he gives the humans the Seed, a bomb that will turn the city into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Lockdown is about to leave for outer space, when Optimus' human allies storm his prison-ship and rescue him. Final Battle and Death Lockdown does not give up. While the Autobots are battling with Galvatron's forces, Lockdown activates a magnetic weapon under his ship and drops many magnetic and metal things onto the battling robots. Optimus destroys the weapon and engages Lockdown in a last battle. Lockdown eventually wins and pins Optimus to a wall with his own sword. However, before he can kill him, Bumblebee shoots Lockdown in his chest and punches him while Cade is able to shoot him with the alien gun and distract him. Shane and Tessa then wrap a hook Optimus's sword and pull it out of him with a truck. Optimus then impales Lockdown right through the chest with the sword and drags it upwards through his head, slicing him in half and killing the villainous bounty hunter. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hM_cdP8xLxs - the final fight scene between Cade ,Optimus ,Lockdown ,Attinger ,Tessa and Shane and Bumbelbee. Gallery Transformers-age-of-extinction-lamborghini-aventador-lp-700-4-coupe-lockdown.jpg|Lockdown's vehicle mode, a convertible Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Coupe Aoe-lockdown-hook.jpg Optimus prime antes de Lockdown.png|Lockdown before his death. vNDAAvX.png gaga3.png FACEGUN AHHH.png|Lockdown's face gun. 10269411_328870757298210_9220543097538220850_n.png|Concept art Trivia *He's the only Transformer with green eyes as a sign of not being Autobot nor Decepticon. Although, Devastator has green eyes and he is a Decepticon. *Lockdown is often thought to be the main antagonist of Age Of Extinction, he is merely a helper in the overall plan to eradicate Transformers regardless of faction (which the plot is based on), which is orchestrated by the True Main Villain of the film. *Lockdown's robot mode greatly resembles Optimus Primal's robot mode in Beast Machine with his face resembling the Quintessons' s symbol, except with a scar. *Lockdown was voiced by Mark Ryan, who ironically voiced Autobots from the previous films such as a talking Bumblebee, Jetfire and Ironhide (in the video games based on the first film). *It is unknown how Lockdown discovered the Creators. *Ironic to one of Lockdown's final words on calling Optimus a disgrace, Lockdown himself worked with a human to hunt down & kill his own kind. **Also ironic that his human partner also thinks that humans should never work with transformers despite working with Lockdown. *Despite the fact that he is not a Decepticon, his toys each have a Decepticon symbol, and the Transformers video game Rise of the Dark Spark labels him as a Decepticon as well. He is also portrayed in the prequel comics as a former Decepticon. *Originally, it was Cyclonus who was going to take the role as the secondary antagonist, but due to Harold Attinger the element of Cemetery Wind, it was changed to Lockdown in the final draft. *Lockdown having the ability to transform his face into a gun is a reference to Devcon, a G1 Autobot bounty hunter who is known for having a gun on his head, who ironically appeared in the previous film as a Decepticon. *Lockdown is originally meant to transform into a weatherbeathen bounty hunter's muscle car with an exposed engine block similar to the one his Animated counterpart transformed into but was changed into a Lamborghini Aventador due to Lamborghini's advertising of the said vehicle. *Some of Lockdown's characteristics mirrorizes that of Lord Chumley, a minor villain from the original Transformers series. Quotes * It's MY fight! And you're all gonna die! * You saved the human instead of saving yourself! You bring shame to us all! - Lockdown complaining that Optimus chose to value human life more than robot life * You see my face your life is done! - Lockdown complaining to Cade out of pride of being dangerous * You remember this place? It's "The Final Knight Ship!" * He's mine now. - Lockdown approaching a badly injured, and possibly dying Ratchet * Where do you think you came from? You think you were born? No. You were built. And your Creators want you back ,we all work for someone. - Lockdown to Prime after capturing him and Tessa. * Who dropped anchor?!" - Lockdown sits in his throne on his ship and feels the Autobots on his ship. * Never is here" - Lockdown after he killed Ratchet. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Robots Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Fighter Category:Giant Robots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Mass Murderer Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassin Category:Evil from the past Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Gunmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Complete Monster Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thugs Category:Vehicular Villains